


I Am Become Death, or How Lorelei Hargraves Became Death and Found Love

by the_beast65



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: But I figured I'd give this a shot anyway, F/F, My writing is trash, enjoy i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_beast65/pseuds/the_beast65
Summary: In 1998, Lorelei Hargraves was 15, and lonely. She didn't have many friends, and wasn't the best at making new ones. She decided to summon a being from another realm to be her friend, but messed up the incantation and summoned Lucifer instead. He agreed to be her friend, for her soul. She agreed. After her death, Lucifer decided to help her, and, instead of being condemned to torture for eternity, she was given the recently vacated spot of Death. Now, in 2020, she wonders what else is there for her in life. Until she met Bianca Harrison, that is.A/N: The book will be seen through Lorelei's POV. Just so you know.
Relationships: Lorelei Hargraves/Bianca Harrison, Original Character/Original Character





	I Am Become Death, or How Lorelei Hargraves Became Death and Found Love

FRIDAY, AUGUST 19TH, 1998  
\------------------------------------

I watched the clock slowly tick time by, laying on my bed. It was Friday night, and everyone I knew was out partying or hanging out with their friends. Not me. I didn't have any. I sat up, desperate to find something to do, when I had an idea. I went upstairs, into the attic, and grabbed the box of my grandfather's old stuff. In it was an old book, which I took back to my room. Opening it up, I noticed words in Latin decorating the pages. Flipping to a random one, I stood up, and took a deep breath. Exhaling, I began to read.

"Animal inferorum planum te voco. Prodiit regni invisere."

Nothing happened. I sat back on my bed, dissapointed. "Of course it didn't work. Why would it? Guess Grandpa was a crackpot after all-" Suddenly, a loud sucking sound ripped through the air, followed by a dark red light appearing in the middle of the room. "The hell?" I asked, crawling backwards onto my bed. The sound got louder and louder, with the light getting brighter and brighter, until a flash occurred, and it all stopped, leaving a man in a suit where the light was building. He stood up fully, dusting himself off.

"Ah, you must be the one who summoned me. Not as old as I thought you'd be, but whatever. My name is Lucifer. I assume you have one?" He said, holding his hand out to me for a handshake. "Lorelei. Lorelei Hargraves." I answered, shaking his hand. "Well, Lorelei, I'm sure you know who I am and why I'm here. Would you mind filling me in?" He asked, sitting next to me. "Well," I told him, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I need a friend." He looked at me, a look of slight shock on his face. "And so you summoned the king of Hell?"

"Well, I didn't know it would summon you specifically. I got a C in Latin class, after all."

He laughed. "Alright. I like you, kid. I'll do it, on one condition. Your soul." He held out his hand to seal the deal.

I looked at him, then to his hand, then back to him, staring directly into his eyes, and shaking his hand.

"Deal."


End file.
